


The Tame

by sadaf_wadj



Category: Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle (2018), The Jungle Book - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadaf_wadj/pseuds/sadaf_wadj
Summary: Pairing: Shere Khan/BagheeraWarning: (Implied) Non-con/Verbal HumiliationNote:-ได้ดูเมาคลีเนทฟลิกแล้วไฮป์มากกก ฮือ-เซตติ้งจะเป็นช่วงหลังเมาคลีไปอยู่หมู่บ้านมนุษย์แล้วพวกบากีรากับฝูงอาคีลาต้องปากกัดตีนถีบ(?)-จะขอเขียนShere Khanว่าเชียร์คานเพราะรู้สึกออกเสียงตามในหนังมากกว่า-อาจมีซีนบากีร่าน่าสงสารอยู่นะคะ!Disclaimer: ฟิคนี้ไม่เกี่ยวข้องกับหนังหรือหนังสือใดๆ ข้อมูลเกี่ยวกับพฤติกรรมสัตว์ไม่ยืนยันว่าถูกต้อง และบางส่วนผู้เขียนกาวขึ้นมาเพื่อใช้เขียนฟิคเท่านั้นค่ะ





	The Tame

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Shere Khan/Bagheera
> 
> Warning: (Implied) Non-con/Verbal Humiliation
> 
> Note:
> 
> -ได้ดูเมาคลีเนทฟลิกแล้วไฮป์มากกก ฮือ
> 
> -เซตติ้งจะเป็นช่วงหลังเมาคลีไปอยู่หมู่บ้านมนุษย์แล้วพวกบากีรากับฝูงอาคีลาต้องปากกัดตีนถีบ(?)
> 
> -จะขอเขียนShere Khanว่าเชียร์คานเพราะรู้สึกออกเสียงตามในหนังมากกว่า
> 
> -อาจมีซีนบากีร่าน่าสงสารอยู่นะคะ!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: ฟิคนี้ไม่เกี่ยวข้องกับหนังหรือหนังสือใดๆ ข้อมูลเกี่ยวกับพฤติกรรมสัตว์ไม่ยืนยันว่าถูกต้อง และบางส่วนผู้เขียนกาวขึ้นมาเพื่อใช้เขียนฟิคเท่านั้นค่ะ

พวกเสือดาวไม่มีช่วงเวลาของฤดูผสมพันธุ์ที่แน่นอน ส่วนมากมันจะเกิดขึ้นในช่วงที่พวกมันได้กินอิ่มและหลับสบาย เสือตัวเมียที่พร้อมผสมพันธุ์จะค่อนข้างดุร้ายและงุ่นง่าน นางเสือจะส่งเสียงร้องทั่วป่าเพื่อส่งสัญญาณให้ตัวผู้รู้ และตัวผู้ที่อาณาเขตการหากินกว้างขวางกว่า จะเดินทางมาสมสู่กับนางเอง

บ่อยครั้งที่สืบพันธุ์ต้องแลกมาด้วยการต่อสู้กับตัวผู้อีกหลายตัวเพื่อแย่งชิง ตัวผู้ที่อ่อนแอกว่าต้องกลับมาเลียแผล รอผ่านไปอีกหลายฤดูกาลกว่าตัวเมียจะกลับมาพร้อมอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

บากีรา เสือดาวอินเดียนตัวผู้สีดำเติบโตในกรงขัง เขาไม่คุ้นชินกับการต่อสู้แย่งชิงตัวเมีย ด้วยสัญชาตญาณ เขายังพอแยกแยะออกว่าเสียงร้องหาคู่เป็นเสียงของเสือชนิดใด บางครั้งในฤดูฝน เขาจะได้ยินเสียงร้องยาวและโหยหวนของนางเสือจากที่ไกลๆ ระยะทางนั้นคงต้องผ่านอาณาเขตของตัวผู้อีกหลายตัว เขาที่คิดเห็นว่าคงได้ไม่คุ้มเสียและไม่จำเป็นนัก จึงนอนพาดตัวอยู่บนกิ่งไม้ชื้นๆต่อไป

เขาทำแบบนั้นมาตลอดหลายฤดูกาลที่ผ่านไป บางครั้งที่เกิดอารมณ์ตามธรรมชาติ เขาเลือกที่จะอดอาหาร เมื่อท้องหิวนานเข้า ร่างกายก็คิดอะไรไม่ออกนอกจากจดจ่อกับการออกล่าหาอาหาร

การขึ้นคร่อมเสือตัวอื่นอาจเปิดเผยรอยตีตราปลอกคอใต้คางเขาได้ มีเพียงเหยื่อที่พับคอลงใต้ร่างเขาเท่านั้นที่จะมีโอกาสได้เห็นมัน (แต่ไม่มีโอกาสได้บอกต่อ) มันค่อนข้างสำคัญที่จะปกปิดไว้ไม่ให้ผู้ใดรู้ หากอดีตของเขาถูกเปิดเผย สถานภาพของเขาในป่า และฝูงหมาป่า อาจมลายหายไปทั้งหมด

บากีรา สัตว์เลี้ยงของราจา! ความบันเทิงของมนุษย์!

มีเพียงเมาคลีเท่านั้นที่เขาเล่าเรื่องนี้ให้ฟัง

และเมาคลีกลับสู่หมู่บ้านของมนุษย์ไปแล้ว อย่างที่เขาต้องการ เพื่อความปลอดภัยของตัวลูกมนุษย์เอง

“เฮ้อ ไอ้น้องชาย” บางครั้งบากีราจะรำพึงรำพันถึงลูกมนุษย์คนนั้นออกมา เพราะมีนายพรานเขาจึงไม่กล้าไปซุ่มอยู่ใกล้กับหมู่บ้านอีก เหยื่อของพรานมนุษย์มักไม่มีโอกาสวิ่งหนี พวกมันมีอาวุธที่อันตรายเสียยิ่งกว่าดอกไม้สีแดงที่ปลิดชีพชีวิตอื่นได้ในชั่วพริบตา

เชียร์คานที่ปกครองฝูงหมาป่าได้ยิ่งขยายอาณาเขตตัวเอง บากีราถูกกดดันให้หากินได้เพียงแถวชายป่า บางวันเขาได้เจอบาลูหรืออาคีลากับฝูงที่แยกตัว พวกเขาก็ทำเพียงถามไถ่สารทุกข์สุกดิบกันและกัน อาคีลาเคยชวนเขาออกล่าด้วย แต่บากีรามักปฏิเสธ เขาจะไปแย่งส่วนแบ่งการล่าจากฝูงหมาป่าได้อย่างไร

ตอนนี้ก็เป็นฤดูฝน บากีราออกล่าถี่น้อยลงเพื่อควบคุมสภาพของร่างกายอย่างที่เขามักทำในฤดูนี้ เมื่อคืนเขาได้ยินเสียงร้องครวญหาคู่ของเสือสาว และเขาพอฟังออกว่านางเป็นเสือดาว เสียงนางดังก้องผ่านสายฝน เขาพับหู ทำเป็นไม่สนใจ แล้วข่มตาหลับ

พอช่วงเช้า ฝนหยุดตก เขาโซเซลงมาจากต้นไม้ ยืดตัวกับพื้นนิดหน่อย เขาย่างเท้าไปด้วยความหวังว่าจะได้กลิ่นของกวางสักตัวก่อนหัวค่ำ ความชื้นทำให้จมูกเขาทำงานไม่ได้ดีเท่าที่ควร ท้องร้องโครกคราก

แต่บากีราไม่พบอะไร จวบจนเย็น เขาก้มหน้าดื่มน้ำที่ลำธาร เฝ้าอยู่ในพุ่มไม้บริเวณนั้นจนค่ำ ก็ยังไม่มีตัวอะไรมาดื่มน้ำ

มันเงียบเสียจนแปลก และท้องเขาก็หิว บากีราถอยออกมาไม่ไกลจากลำธารนักแล้วปีนขึ้นไปนอนบนต้นไม้ เผื่อตกดึกจะมีสัตว์หลงมายามค่ำคืน และดักรอพวกที่มาจิบน้ำในตอนเช้า

ผ่านไปจนรุ่งสางอีกวัน เขาก็ยังไม่ได้ยินอะไร และกระเพาะอาหารเริ่มประท้วงอย่างรุนแรง

บากีราลงไปที่ลำธาร เลียกินน้ำเข้าท้องไปให้มากที่สุด หวังว่ามันจะประทังหิวได้บ้าง

และเมื่อรอบข้างแห้งลง กลิ่นต่างๆก็เริ่มชัดเจนขึ้น

ลิ้นเสือดำชะงักไป เขาได้กลิ่นของเชียร์คาน

บากีรายกศีรษะขึ้นมาทันที เขากลิ่นจางๆของมันจากที่ไหนสักแห่ง เขาดมฟุดฟิดไปหยุดที่หินก้อนหนึ่ง กลิ่นของมันแรงเป็นพิเศษ เสือโคร่งนั่นคงมาปัสสาวะทำอาณาเขตไว้ตรงนี้

และที่ชัดเจนกว่า ด้านหลังตอไม้นึง มีร่องรอยฝนเล็บของเสือขนาดใหญ่ ที่ในบริเวณนี้คงมีแค่ตัวเดียวเท่านั้น

ทำไมเขาจึงไม่สังเกตตั้งแต่เมื่อวาน กลิ่นของมันเริ่มชัดเจนไปหมดในบริเวณรอบ เหมือนกับว่ามันเพิ่งมาเยือนที่ตรงนี้ไม่นานด้วยซ้ำ

เขาอยู่กลางอาณาเขตของมัน สัตว์ป่าแถบนี้คงรู้กันทั่วจึงไม่มีตัวอะไรย่างกรายเข้ามาแล้ว

บากีราเหลือบมองตรงลำธารนั่น มันเป็นจุดที่กว้างและน้ำไหลเบาที่สุด เขา บาลู และเมาคลี เลยมาลงเล่นน้ำที่นี่ มันเคยเป็นอาณาเขตของฝูงอาคีลา

เจ้าเสือโคร่งนั่น บากีราแยกเขี้ยว เขาหิว หงุดหงิด และเขาต้องรีบออกไปจากบริเวณนี้ก่อนที่เจ้าของกลิ่นจะตระเวนมาเจอ

บากีราเดินไปอีกไกล จนเกือบจะถึงชายป่า จึงปีนขึ้นต้นไม้เพื่อนอนพัก หมู่บ้านคนรุกคืบเข้ามาเรื่อยๆ ถางป่าทำไร่จนไม่เหลือกระทั่งตอไม้ หากเป็นเช่นนี้ต่อไป ฤดูกาลหน้าเขาอาจต้องไปหาถิ่นที่อยู่ใหม่ ที่อื่นที่ไม่ใช่ป่าซีโอนี

ยิ่งใกล้หมู่บ้านมนุษย์ ยิ่งไม่มีสัตว์ป่าเดินผ่าน เสียงกระดิ่งจากวัวเลี้ยงกวนใจเขาตลอดคืน วัวบางตัวยังไม่รู้จักภัยจากสัตว์ป่า พวกมันเดินอ้อยอิงใกล้กับชายเขตแดนหมู่บ้าน เล็มหญ้าสบายอารมณ์ บากีราไม่แปลกใจหากมันจะถูกเสือขย้ำได้ง่าย

เสือดำหลับไปอีกทั้งวัน ฝนตกปรอยๆตอนกลางดึก เขาตื่นมาตอนเช้ามืดพร้อมขนและที่นอนเปียกชื้น ได้ยินเสียงร้องคำรามจากไกลๆ นางเสืออีกตัวหนึ่ง? น่าจะเป็นเสือโคร่ง

“ดูแกสิ”

เสียงแหบพร่ากลั้วกับเสียงคำรามแบบเฉพาะตัวดังมาจากด้านล่าง ดวงตาสีอำพันของเสือดำเบิกกว้างทันที บากีราลุกยืนขึ้นบนแขนงไม้ แยกเขี้ยว ส่งเสียงขู่ในลำคอ

เสือพิการเชียร์คาน มันตามรอยเขามาถึงนี่

แต่ที่แทบเท้ามัน วัวเลี้ยงตัวหนึ่งล้มอยู่ คอของมันถูกฉีกจนเห็นเนื้อแดง

“เจ้า” บากีราเค้นฟัน “ละเมิดกฎของป่า”

“เจ้าก็ละเมิดอาณาเขตของข้า” เสือโคร่งเดินวนรอบซากช้าๆตามที่สังขารของมันสามารถทำได้ เชียร์คานฉีกเนื้อมันเข้าปาก ท่าทางดูเอร็ดอร่อย

ท้องของเสือดำส่งเสียงอีกหน นอกจากน้ำก็ไม่มีอะไรตกถึงท้องบากีรามาได้เกือบสองสัปดาห์แล้ว

“ข้าควรจะแบ่งรางวัลจากการล่าให้สิ่งมีชีวิตน่าสมเพชอย่างเจ้าดีไหมบากีรา?” เชียร์คานหยุดแทะซาก นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าเหลือบมองขึ้น “สัตว์เลี้ยงของมนุษย์ที่พยายามปกปิดอดีตน่าสมเพช ซุกหัวอยู่กับฝูงหมาป่า และหวังลมๆแล้งๆที่จะเลี้ยงดูลูกมนุษย์”

บากีรานิ่งสนิท

นั่นทำให้เชียร์คานกลั้วหัวเราะ “โชคดีแค่ไหนแล้วที่คืนนั้นพรานมนุษย์ไม่ได้ใช้อาวุธยาวนั่นสังหารเจ้า บากีรา ทาบากีกระซิบให้ข้าฟังทั้งหมดแล้ว”

เจ้าไฮยีนาขี้เรื้อนนั่น บากีราคำรามออกไป แต่ด้วยแรงที่เหลือน้อย มันจึงออกมาเป็นเพียงเสียงแผ่วๆฟังดูสิ้นหวัง

“ข้าถาม ว่าควรจะแบ่งอาหารโอชะนี่ให้สิ่งมีชีวิตน่าสมเพชอย่างเจ้าดีไหม บากีรา” เชียร์คานย้ำคำอีกหน วางอุ้งเท้าลงบนซาก

“เจ้าทำป่าแปดเปื้อน” บากีราส่งเสียงแย้งเบาๆ เขายังคงนิ่งอยู่

“แตกต่างจากเจ้าที่นำลูกมนุษย์เข้ามางั้นหรือ” เสือโคร่งคำราม “ข้าดูออกมาตลอด มันคือเจ้าอยู่อยู่เบื้องหลังเรื่องนี้! คือเจ้าที่ท้าทายอำนาจข้า! ท้าทายกฎของป่า! เจ้าคงฝัน ว่าจะเลี้ยงลูกมนุษย์ให้เติบโตมาเป็นพวกเดียวกับเจ้าได้ เหมือนกับเจ้าที่เกิดในหมู่พวกมนุษย์ โสโครก! เจ้าคิดว่าตัวเจ้าและมันจะเติบโตมาเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของป่าได้ แต่ ไม่!”

เชียร์คานก้มลงไปฉีกเนื้อวัว เลือดสดๆมันยังไหลออกมา

“มันยังคงเป็นลูกมนุษย์” เขาไม่ได้กลืนชิ้นเนื้อนั้น “และเจ้ายังคงเป็นสิ่งแปดเปื้อน”

เชียร์คานเขี่ยชิ้นเนื้อนั้นออกมา

“ชิ้นเนื้อนี้จะเป็นของเจ้า ถ้าเจ้ายอมสยบต่อข้า เช่นเดียวกับฝูงหมาป่า”

เสือดำยังคงไม่ลงมาจากต้นไม้ ทำให้อีกฝั่งหัวเราะ

“ถือว่าข้าเมตตาสัตว์น่าเวทนาอย่างเจ้านะบากีรา” มันย่างเข้าไปใกล้โคนต้นไม้ “ลงมา”

บากีราหลุบตาลง

เขาค่อนๆหย่อนตัวลงไป เซเล็กน้อยเมื่อลงน้ำหนักถึงพื้น และยังรักษาระยะห่างจากเสือโคร่ง

ดวงตาสีดำพันมองไปที่ซากวัว สัตว์ศักดิ์สิทธิ์ของมนุษย์ พวกเขาคงโกรธแค้นและออกตามล่า

เช่นเดียวกับป่า ที่จักโกรธแค้นเชียร์คาน

“พวกเราแค่แตกต่าง เชียร์คาน”

ดวงตาของเสือดำลดลง มองไปที่ขาข้างพิการของมัน

อย่างที่สัตว์ในป่าซีโอนีรู้กัน เชียร์คาน เสือขาพิการตั้งแต่กำเนิด

มันสังเกตเห็นสายตานั่น สีหน้าของเสือโคร่งเปลี่ยนไป

“มันเป็นแค่ความแตกต่าง ไม่ใช่ความน่าเวทนา” บากีราพูดต่อ

กรงเล็บอีกข้างของเชียร์คานตะปบลงบนศีรษะของเขาทันที

“อย่า บังอาจ” มันกดบากีราลงกับพื้นด้วยอุ้งเท้า โถมน้ำหนักตัวกดไว้ แล้วเค้นฟันคำรามใส่ “สัตว์เลี้ยงอย่างเจ้าไม่มีสิทธิเวทนาข้า”

บากีราร้อง แยกเขี้ยว เสือโคร่งเบงกอลมีน้ำหนักมากกว่าเขาเกินเท่าตัว เขาแทบหายใจไม่ออก

“ข้ามีความคิดว่าจะใจดีกับเจ้า บากีรา”

เขาพลิกตัวไปตะกายกรงเล็บกับดินแทนเพื่อจะดิ้นให้หลุด

“เจ้าที่ท้าทายอำนาจข้ามาโดยตลอด”

เขาป่ายกรงเล็บขึ้นไปข่วนโดนช่วงอกของเสือโคร่ง มีเลือดติดกลับมา มันตะปบเขาคืนที่ใบหน้า เขาพลิกตัวคว่ำเพื่อหลบ มันกรีดลึกผ่านเนื้อที่หลังหูเขาแทน

“มันสนุกมากนักหรือไง? สัตว์เลี้ยง”

เชียร์คานก้มลง จนศีรษะแนบชิดกับลำคอเขา แยกเขี้ยว บากีราสัมผัสได้ถึงฟันคมที่กดแนบ

“จงรู้ไว้ว่าข้าเมตตาได้กับทุกสิ่ง.. ยกเว้นกับพวกมนุษย์”

เพียงแค่ขบกราม มันก็ดับลมหายใจเขาได้

“งั้นข้าควรเมตตาเจ้าดีไหม?”

เสียงร้องครวญของนางเสือโคร่งแว่วมาจากที่ไกลๆอีก มันคงเป็นอาณาเขตที่ไกลมาก

เขาได้ยิน เชียร์คานก็ได้ยิน เสือโคร่งผ่อนน้ำหนักที่ทับอยู่เล็กน้อย หันศีรษะไป

“วันนี้คงยังไม่ใช่วันตายของเจ้า สัตว์เลี้ยง ข้าจะยังไม่ให้เจ้าตาย”

บากีราเผลอคิดว่าครั้งนี้เขาอาจจะรอด สัญชาตญาณของสัตว์ป่าอาจทำให้เชียร์คานปล่อยเขาไปหาเสือสาว เสือดำเตรียมตัวที่จะกระโจนหนีแล้ว

แต่ไม่ มันหันกลับมา แล้วโถมน้ำหนักลงมามากกว่าเดิม

“สยบต่อข้าสักครั้งหนึ่ง มันคงไม่ยากนักหรอก จริงไหม?”

มันเลื่อนศีรษะไป ขบลงที่ผิวหนังส่วนหลังคอเขาแทน

บากีราร้องขู่ เขี้ยวนั้นแทงลงไป ยึดคอเขาไว้แน่น มันเจ็บ แต่ไม่มากเพราะเป็นผิวหนังชั้นนอกส่วนที่ยืดหยุ่น

แต่มันก็ทำให้เขาดิ้นไม่ออกอีก

“เชียร์คาน..” บากีราออกเสียงชื่อของมันไปกับการคำราม

น้ำเสียงที่อาฆาต

และฟังดูสิ้นหวัง

 

เสียงร้องเจ็บปวดของเขาอาจไล่พวกวัวไปไกล มันอาจดังไปไกลถึงหมู่บ้านมนุษย์ ดังไปถึงฝูงของอาคีลา

 

ขออย่าให้เมาคลีจำได้ว่าเป็นเสียงของเขาเลย


End file.
